Shinobis of the Wastelands
by The Dragon-wolf Omega
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Looking around to see they landed in a dying world, the two ninjas wander the locations they are in to see what to do next.  Sakura encounters the Brotherhood of Steel, while Naruto meets up with the Loan Wanderer.
1. Chapter 1

Team 7: Missing in Action

Five weeks passed since anyone from the Village hidden in the Leaves seen Team 7. No word has come from the Sand village about their whereabouts. The last mission they were sent on was at the Village Hidden in the Sand. They were sent to capture a thief that was teleporting all over the place with an unknown jutsu.

At the Hokage tower, Tsunade still stared at the gate where the team left. She now dreaded sending more young ninja to these missions after the disappearance of the team. Muttering to herself, she knew they didn't die…but it felt that they were gone from this world. But why is she worrying right now, there is a stack of papers that needed to be signed…papers she was putting off for 5 weeks.

Heading for her desk, she started filling the mountains of forms that were all from the villagers and their usual complaints. Others were from other villages needing help…things that Team 7 would have done. Though what Caught the Hokage's eye was one paper for a request to voyage off to the Sand Village…And it was signed by Hinata.

Probably the most depressed person about Team 7's disappearance. Hinata sat at the gates, taking guard duty. She wasn't really paying much attention to her job. She was waiting for the day for Team 7 to arrive. More specifically, the day a certain blonde haired ninja would arrive. But today wasn't that day. She sighed and continues to stare at the road ahead.I

Some people were sent to the Sand Village and search for the ninjas. Neji was on the scene, trying to use his special ability to search for the missing team. Even with his advance 360 degree vision, he couldn't find them.

Bushy Bro- I mean Rock Lee wasn't sitting around. He probably ran around the entire Sand Village 12 times looking for them. As well, Guy Sensei wasn't relaxing somewhere. His reasons for looking…to attempt to beat Kakashi in a game of poker…hoping it's something he can win after losing a one-legged race, and a game that resembled ping-pong. But, after the 13th run around the village, still no luck.

"What happened between the thief and Naruto's team?" Bushy Brows asked as they turned a corner, "It's like they just fell off the face of the earth."

"Something just hit me," Guy excitedly shouted as Lee stopped to hear, "Maybe they did fall off the face of the earth."

Lee looked at his sensei with a confused expression, but then realized what he was going at, "That's right, the thief had a strange teleporting jutsu…but wait, wouldn't the team head back to the village even if they were teleported somewhere?"

"Yes," Guy responded, "But what if they were sent somewhere where they couldn't normally travel back…somewhere not of this world."

Lee thought for a few seconds, "You mean to tell me the thief could be an alien?"

Guy thought for a few more moments and responded, "Tsunade said that many people who teleport sometimes never are seen again. The jutsu is unstable so much that a slight attack could send a person into another universe."

Lee looked at his sensei in shock, "You mean to tell me that we will never get to see Naruto and the others again?"

Guy sadly nodded, "I'm afraid it could be a possibility. There's no point in looking around for people who might not exist in this world. If the hokage hasn't realized it yet, let's go inform her of one possible fate for Team Kakashi."

After that was said, the two gathered the search party and headed back to their village…

…but what happened to Team 7? Let's go back 5 weeks ago.

After searching for this notorious thief for a few hours, they finally caught up to him as he was low on chakra. The thief was a short man with blue eyes, short red hair, and a dark suit that most thieves wore. Team 7, consisting of Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi, who Tired the thief out, was a great plan, and the thief was too tired to continue. He kneeled on the ground, panting as he tried to muster any energy to teleport again.

"Be careful," Kakashi warned his teammates, "He may have some energy left for a teleport, and disturbing it in anyway could send us to unknown places- Naruto slow down!"

"Why?" Naruto yelled, excited that the thief was a mere few meters away, "he's cornered."

"Just be careful Naruto," Sakura scolded as she bonked her teammate over the head, "I rather not teleport over an active volcano or anything like that!"

While Naruto and Sakura were arguing, the thief stashed a food pill just for the occasion that he was low on chakra. He quickly swallowed the pill and felt his energy return tenfold. He attempted to teleport before being apprehended, and began performing hand signs for his teleportation jutsu.

"He's teleporting!" Kakashi said as the two stopped arguing and looked at the man who was making hand signs, "It's too la- Naruto! What are you doing?"

Ignoring the warning of not interrupting anyone using teleportation, Naruto dashed forward and charged up a small Rasengon to stun the man. The man looked mortified as he had to finish the jutsu before getting hit. His hand signs came out even faster.

"You're not getting away after all this time. AAAAAAHH!" Naruto Yelled as he nearly was in blasting distance. Kakashi and Sakura chased after the blonde to stop him. But it was too late. The man performing the jutsu screwed up the hand signs due to speeding his rate up, and now has no idea where they were going.

"You screwed us all kid!" The man said as he was hit by the blonde's attack, and a bright, yellow light enveloped the two.

"Huh?" Naruto was heard saying before the light consumed him as well.

"We need to-" Kakashi was cut off as he was also sucked in. Sakura attempted to turn from the light, but was quickly out sped, and joined the others. The nearby villagers noticed only the light the thief used, and thought he got away again.. Little did they know, the thief wouldn't be bothering them for a while.

Back at the hokage's tower, Guy proposed the idea that Team 7 might have been teleported somewhere not on this earth. Many of the ninjas were standing right at the door listening.

"Only Naruto would be dumb enough to interrupt a teleportation," Shikamaru muttered while listening, "Ugh, it's such a drag to listen to this."

Hinata just glared at the lazy ninja, but resumed staring sadly at her fingers. Ino was a bit glad for at least Sakura to vanish…but a nagging feeling inside her wanted them back. Sheeno, sensing that nearly everyone in the room was acting like the team had died spoke something to change the mood.

"They just teleported to a place unknown to us. There is still a good chance of them still being alive. We shouldn't act like we're morning their deaths."

Lee jumped in, "Yeah! We should be hoping for them to have good travels wherever they are. They could be doing some good for the place they could end up in."

Tenten and Neji nodded, and during the meeting in the hokage's office, Guy also nodded…even though he wasn't in listening distance.

"Let's hope the power of youth will help them on their travel!" Lee shouted.

"Yeah!" Guy shouted for no reason in the meeting as everyone in the room looked oddly at him, "…Lee said something uplifting somewhere else…"

"…" everyone resumed the meeting on whether or not to continuing searches in other areas.

After hearing these words, Hinata looked up to the sky. She wondered which land far above the skies, and maybe far apart from this universe did Naruto go to. As she thought of Lee's words, she knew that he would do good wherever he went. It was one of his qualities she grew fond of. But, deep inside her, she wished he would return.

"AAAAAAAAHH! The four teleporting ninjas shouted as they were thrashed around and sent into many different locations, only to be quickly pulled away. Soon, they were warping to other planets…which had no air. Luckily, it was for a second.

Eventually, they separated from the thief, as he was flung somewhere through this portal. The tunnels were very bright, and the three remaining ninjas had their eye's close to resist the light.

"You had to go screw the man's jutsu up after being warned about it," Sakura shouted as they teleported into a random mountain, and pulled out quickly.

"AAAAAHH, I was getting tired of running after this guy," Naruto complained as they warped into a dark region of some unknown place.

The place had a cold and eerie feeling to it…like only the dead exist, but the bright light came and warped them away…well, Naruto and Sakura didn't notice a ghostly hand pull Kakashi from the group.

"Huh? What?" Kakashi looked around confused. The two ninja with him teleported without him, "Great…I'm stuck in a place that smells like death, and Naruto is roaming around the universe…"

Suddenly remembering that he was pulled out of the warp, Kakashi tried to look for the beast that did it. Soon, a young kid appeared in his view. The kid looked like an Ochiha, yet he only had one eye. After studying the apparition for only a half a second, Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Long time no see Kakashi."

"So, I'm in the realm where the dead roam," Kakashi said as Obito, the person that yanked him away, was floating in circles around him, "Can you tell me why you separated me from my teammates?"

Obito smiled in his response, "I'm bored…and after seeing that you were teleporting around the universe, I wondered if you would come here. And when I saw the bright light, I quickly pulled you here to torture you a bit…no, not that kind of torture," Obito exclaimed as Kakashi looked around for any demons.

"Well, after your done with me," Kakashi said with some harshness in his voice, "Mind you tell me how to leave this place.?"

Obito poked the mask on Kakashi's face and started performing the hand signs for the teleportation jutsu, "It doesn't work for the dead, but I believe I'm allowed to warp anyone away from this place if they don't belong."

"You spent a lot of time training here," Kakashi said as Obito laughed.

"No, I just copied that ninja's hand signs while you were chasing him. I'm surprised that you didn't use your Sharingan to teleport after him."

Under Kakashi's mask, anyone could have saw his teeth gritting after hearing that.

"…He did it out of our views."

"Not mines!" Obito shouted as he opened a window to many different realms, "Let's watch your partners survive wherever they are…"

Kakashi stared at the odd windows. They resembled screens to many worlds. There were too many to count, yet Obito quickly found the one that Naruto and Sakura were in, "Hmmm…it seems that they landed in a very interesting world."

Kakashi was trying to locate the screen Obito was watching, but Obito just enlarged the one he was staring at, "Well, the annoying girl isn't with the blonde, but Naruto landed at a very good spot…at a very good time."

"Hmmm," Kakashi stared at the odd world Obito was watching, and saw nothing interesting.

"Just watch," Obito said as he laid on his back in mid-air.

The landing left Naruto unconscious on a sandy, and dirty ground. Wind blew across his body as he began to stir himself awake. The taste of bad Raman was in his mouth…usually that is what he described the taste of sand. Hey, maybe they are in the desert near the Village Hidden in the Sand.

"What…hap- AAAAAHH!" Naruto shouted as the moment he opened his eyes, extremely bright sunlight entered his eyes. The heat around him was unbearable. Yet, but the light was more painful. He shut his eyes tight, and began to open them slightly. His eyes didn't recover yet, but he thinks' he sees a figure approaching. Though, even with the sound of the wind, Naruto could just hear the sound of something large and metal hitting hard on another large metal object. Naruto hoped it was someone friendly…he felt tired, and his senses were being impaired by the wind and sunlight.

Sakura woke herself up in a much dimmer area. She was lying on a medical bed, and saw a strange, floating metal object next to the bed. It looked like a floating metal man with some letters emblazoned on its front. But, before she could look at it any further, it floated away into another room. But as soon as it left, a voice began to speak.

"Is our strange friend doing all right?" Came a voice that sounded like the person was an old male human.

"Yes sir," came the voice of another man that sounded like it was said through a plastic cup, "Her vitals were in perfect condition, and sensors showed that she was no stranger to combat. She is one tough soldier!"

"Good," the man responded as another person was heard approaching the two people.

"Did anyone find out how she fell out of the sky in the middle of the training grounds?" The voice sounded like it came from a young female. The old man began to speak again.

"Everyone here found it baffling that someone just dropped out of the sky like that. At least none of our initiates accidently shot her."

"But the next matter that the people were talking about was letting an outsider enter a restricted area," the female voice responded.

"You know very well that the Brotherhood look to help those that are in need. If rules need to be altered, then let them be."

"Fine…but we still need to question her." Suddenly, Sakura sensed that the footsteps were heading in her direction. Well, if they didn't kill her while unconscious, why would they do her any harm? Relaxing her muscles, she awaited what was going to Approach her and speak. Will it be human, or more of those metal things?

This take place with the Shipuden versions of these character's. It's also AU.

I wonder if I gave to much description on what world they landed on? Can anyone guess? And how will they return back to where they came?

The category and name of the story will be changed when the second chapter is added. It's going to be a cross-over…but I'll add the second chapter first, and then change the category.


	2. No longer A lonely Journey

A/N: I'm sorry for misspellings. Due to having vision, I have to listen on what my computer reads to me. One example of a word sounding correct would be "loan" and "Lone." That was my bad. I just finished homework when I started and ended working on it. Please forgive my spelling. It gets hard looking through words letter by letter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fa- wait…this disclaimer will be continued after the story to avoid spoilers.

A/N: A lot of interesting guesses were made on the location of Naruto and Sakura. Reviews and pms were sent, and a lot of ideas were said. Though, no one got it correct…but take your complimentary cookies while reading.

Here's the next chapter in this story. Enjoy! I can't describe the people in the story except for the hero of this world and her father. I can't see, and the names should probably be enough for some people to know what I'm talking about. I will attempt to describe based on age and some clothing/armor, but that's it until I can get better descriptions from my bros.

Chapter 2: No Longer Alone on the Journey

Sakura Story (POV changes will happen often)

Sakura waited for whoever was approaching. She looked at the figures approaching, and noticed they were all human…well, except for the strange metal being that is floating in the air.

The first person to enter was a man who showed wisdom as he was old. He wore a robe with the letters B.O.S, the initials that the other person had on her armor.

The second was a much younger woman, around her 20's or so and had some features similar to the man. Perhaps she's the man's daughter. She wore a strange suit as it looked bulky and metallic. It had the letters the man had, except in a different shade.

"I see you are up my child," the man began to speak after seeing that Sakura was examining them, "Let me introduce myself, I am Elder Own Lions, and this over here is my daughter, Sentinel Sarah Lions."

Showing her respects, Sarah saluted the new figure as the Elder motioned for Sakura to introduce herself.

Catching the hand motion, Sakura responded, "My name is Sakura Haruno."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you," Elder Lions said as he extended a hand to shake. Sakura grabbed it in respect and shook it, "We don't usually allow outsiders into the Citadel, but you seemed to drop in."

"Yeah, how did you pull that off," Sarah asked as Sakura opened her eyes wide.

"I forgot about Naruto and Kakashi! Did anyone see anyone else fall with me?"

"You came with friends," Elder Lions responded as Sakura nodded worriedly, "I'm afraid that you were the only person lying on the ground after the flash of light came."

"That…we were teleported randomly by a thief before my friend, a blonde kid wearing a headband and orange jumpsuit hit him and sent everyone bouncing everywhere."

…and how was this person teleporting?" Sarah asked as she awaited Sakura's reply.

"It was a forbidden jutsu that allows the user to warp anywhere they choose."

"…Forbidden jutsu?" The two asked at the same time as Sakura stared at them. She thought since they were human they would surely know what she was talking about.

"Where am I anyway?" Sakura asked as the Elder replied.

"My child, you are in the base of the Brotherhood of Steel sent to the East Coast."

"Brother who of what?" Sakura stared at the two confused.

"Are you from this world?" Sarah asked as Sakura scratched her head.

"Errr, what village am I in?" Sakura wanted to know, and noticed the two people looking at each other.

"…You're in the Capital Wastelands which used to be Washington D.C before the Great War," Elder Lions responded as Sakura blinked in confusion. She never heard of these names.

"This must be another reality," Sakura shouted as she stormed out of the room to look outside.

"You don't think she really is out of this world, do you father," Sarah Lions asked to her father as he turned to the Mr. Gutsy next to him.

"Sir, her build up is very different to any of the men and women you sent me to heal," it responded as it processed more information, "She didn't show signs of any radiation damage or slightly mutated cells unlike any other wastelanders. She is either Coo coo in the head from one of the vaults, or she really is a human from another world."

"II think we should go explain things to her," Sarah said as they followed after the girl.

Sakura ran passed many people, all clad in the blue armor with the familiar letters. All of them looked at her as she ran passed everyone, to a door that showed some light. The moment she opened it, she couldn't believe what was outside. Many men and women were out onto a lifeless land, aiming metal rods at targets and destroying them, and others practiced using melee weapons or their own fists. The sun was shining down, but it was very bright, brighter than the sun back where she lived. No country matched the land she was in. The two people stepped behind her.

"Your land that you say you come from might have many of the things this land used to have before the Great War," Elder Lions began as Sakura turned around in shock, "but this is the land we live in. Farther outside, lays a land where people do anything to survive. Small communities try to shelter people, but others seek to kill and rob for their own gain out there."

"Th-Th-Th-This can't be happening to living beings," Sakura tried to register everything that was out of this building; "A war left this place without beauty or life."

"It's a sad truth," Sarah added, "but now it's the only thing that we can do to protect those who can't protect themselves from the dangers of the wastelands."

"I think we need someone to show you what awaits beyond the safety of the Citadel and to see what we can do about your two missing friends," Elder Lions suggested as he headed inside the building, "I'll go search for Scribe Jameson to gather any records we have, and to see if we have any records you recognize from where you came from."

Sakura, having no idea what to do now, followed the man back into the building, wondering if Naruto and Kakashi were out there.

Naruto's POV

Trying to adjust his vision, Naruto tried to focus his gaze on the being that was still blurred by the sunlight. He almost adjusted quickly before a growl was heard from behind him.

"Huh," Naruto turned around to see what was making the growl before 6 more growls were heard, "Nice doggies."

Right before Naruto, 7 four legged creatures that still looked like large dogs were approaching him. Their fur was mostly burnt off, or never grown at all. Their teeth had a red liquid dripping from them, perhaps the blood of their last meal, and it looked like their wasn't enough to pass around.

"Errr, if you back off, I'll give you some raman I was storing for later," Naruto tried to convince the animals as he looked for his hidden stash of food, but that was also missing. He only had to knives, and he unwittingly lift one up. The vicious dogs took it as a sign of danger, and lunged at Naruto.

"No way," Naruto shouted as he sidestepped the beasts' jaws and prepared to fight back the attackers, not knowing that someone was watching the battle.

The Lone Wanderer's POV

"Too…much…light!" A young girl said as she put her arm over her eyes. She wasn't used to the light from the outside. It was different from the dimness of the vault. The girl was no taller than 5 ft 4, green eyes, and somewhat long brown hair. She always thought she resembled her father in some ways…but her mother wasn't a live long enough for her to remember. Her dad said she died after giving birth to her…and now he vanished off to the outside world.

Stumbling around, she tried to figure out where she was going. Armed with a 10 mm pistol, a BB gun from her 10th birthday, and a baseball bat, the 19 year old, soon-to-be heroine, tripped over a rock that was out of her sight, falling into the sandy dirt and soiling her Vault 101 security suit, she…ummm…acquired from a dead guard who attacked her.

"I wonder how everyone's doing back in there," she muttered as she stood back up and spat out the sand from her mouth.

"No way!" the girl heard a voice shout from her left as the sounds of something's hitting the ground with growls accompanying it. Turning to the noise, her eyes adjusted enough to see a kid with an orange jumpsuit fending off a pack of hungry dogs. Not sure if she should help, she pulled out her pistol and aimed at the group to see if the person needed help.

Naruto's POV

"Darn sunlight!" Naruto shouted as a dog was able to sneak passed his line of sight and sink its jaws into his arm. But the pain lasted for a short while as the dog who bit him yelped and let go. Naruto now heard a popping sound from his left and noticed a small object zooming through the air and striking the dog, causing it to fall limp to the ground dead. After ducking two other dogs' lunges, Naruto turned to where the projectiles were coming from. A young woman was standing there, with a small, metallic device in her hand that fired the weapons striking the beasts.

"Grrrr," the beasts headed straight for the lady, and Naruto now found time to charge his Racengan. Distracted by the new enemy, the vicious dogs didn't notice the attack coming from behind.

Lone Wanderer's POV

"What the…" the young lass stopped firing as she saw the blonde kid run behind the dogs with a bright blue energy in his hands. As she watched, he slammed the attack in the middle of the 4 remaining dogs, causing a large explosion. The dust picked up afterwards, and eventually cleared, leaving the mangled and dismembered bodies of the once dangerous creatures.

"You shouldn't have messed with me!" the blonde kid cheered after his victory and noticed he was looking in her direction, "Thanks for the help."

Sensing that the person was friendly, the wanderer replied, "I'm glad I could help. I'm Hanna Price."

"Thanks, I'm Naruto Uzamaki," the kid introduced himself as he raised his fist into the air, "Do you know where the heck I am?"

"…I was hoping you would know," Hanna said as her spirits of having a guide was broken, "Don't you live out here?"

"Don't you?" Naruto asked confused as he looked around, "Aren't we somewhere in the Sand Nation?"

"Sand Nation!" Hanna said in shock, "This is what I was taught to call as the Wastelands of Washington D.C!"

"Washington?" Naruto scratched his head in confusion and everything suddenly hit him, "Sakura, Kakashi! Where are you!"

"I'm now confused beyond salvation," Hanna pouted sadly…Finding her father is now going to be one long journey if everyone is like him.

"Where's that teleporting thief," Naruto looked around for the thief who sent him here, "Where am I!"

"Teleporting?" Hanna became curious…but the kid looked insane…

A long explanation followed that took a long while. Wondering the ninja's, as he called himself, story, Hanna wondered why he was sent here.

"It's probably best we look around in a group," Naruto suggested as Hanna thought for a moment. She had no idea what was out here, and going it alone probably would lead her to be lunch for something else. The kid seemed powerful enough, with his claims of his jutsu abilities, or whatever he called it. But there goals now were similar. He was looking for his friends, and she was looking for her father. Might as well help each other out with the search.

"All right," Hanna responded as she looked around and noticed a large, metallic structure not too far away. Before telling Naruto where they were going, Hanna checked out the remains of Spring veil, and found some more ammunition, frag grenades, some random medications and drugs, some still-edible (according to her pitboy 3000 on her hand) drinks and food, and a suit of leather armor. Though, she probably needed a more private place to change into it, and decided to carry it for now.

"So where are we heading off to?" Naruto asked as Hanna pointed at the structure in the distance.

"It looks like some weird town," Hanna declared as she began walking towards it, "Maybe some people live there."

While walking, they chatted a bit about their adventures, wondering what the heck the other person was talking about…

…but for now, let's just check up on Kakashi and Obito.

Kakashi's POV

"I see that they are doing well out there," Obito said cheerfully watching as Naruto was heading off to look for some information along with a friend, and Sakura, who he located on his screen, was now studying the history of the new world she was in.

"Naruto just fended off a pack of dogs," Kakashi said with a bored attitude, "Nothing special on his part."

"Why are you such a downer like that?" Obito asked as he attempted to poke off the mask on Kakashi to no success.

"They could do more with their abilities," Kakashi responded with the same tone as Obito pouted, "This might train the two's survival skills, but that's all."

"Are you sure about that," Obito responded as he began to spin around his former teammate, "I actually scanned around this land, and I've seen some dangerous things that reside in the nightmares of most people. If they aren't careful, your teammates might not make it back alive."

"Can't you just teleport them out as you said you could do for me," Kakashi responded, and Obito got annoyed for a bit.

"You want to leave already?" Obito asked the masked ninja, "You were going to train them after you caught that teleporting ninja. Why not consider this trip their training."

"…Why not," Kakashi said as he pulled out a copy of Icha Icha Paradise, "Gives me a chance to catch up with my reading."

Obito floated above Kakashi and stared at the page he was reading. His eyes bulged open as he saw the "descriptive" words Kakashi was reading. "Wait until Rin sees what you are reading!"

For the first time in a long while, Kakashi jumped where he was sitting and turned to Obito.

"What…Nearly all of the dead spirits from many worlds are here," Obito replied as he teleported away to fetch his other teammate. Kakashi decided to hide the book, but it was too late. Obito swiped the book while Kakashi was stunned from the name, and was now in the possession of Obito…

...Slumping in defeat, Kakashi stared at the screen to await what Rin had to say about his "reading."

The hidden Leaf Village…

Tsunade adjusted from the loss of Team 7. Ninjas sometimes now come and go, and even though this might seem a little cruel to think about, but with Naruto no longer located anywhere, the Akatsuki can no longer chase after the Nine tailed fox. Work has been easy for her…until one day…

"Lady Tsunade!"

"Oink, Oink!"

Shizune and Tauntaun came dashing into the room as Tsunade looked up at the worried messengers.

"What is it?" Tsunade glared at them as she put away her lottery ticket, "I was…conducting business."

"I think this is more important than your usual gambling," Shizune panted as she attempted to regain her breath, "He's returned."

Muttering something about hiring a new assistant, Tsunade asked, "Who!"

"That ninja with the forbidden jutsu that teleports. He is running through the village screaming for help."

Flinging her pen over Tauntaun's head, Tsunade stood up, and walked towards the balcony of the Hokage tower. As she looked down, she could see the ninja that Team 7 was looking for, randomly teleporting in random directions through the village.

"Someone, help me!" The ninja yelled as he ran into a wall, and warped above a pond, falling into the water.

"…Shizune!" Tsunade shouted for her, "Get all the available ninja's that are in the area to capture him!"

"Y-Yes my lady," Shizune said in a panic as Tauntaun and her leaped off the balcony to save time climbing down the stairs and looked through the papers she had at hand to see who was available.

Disclaimer (continued): I also don't own Fallout3. So don't bug me about it people who care for disclaimers!

Now the Lone Wanderer isn't alone for this journey! What help (or misery) will Naruto cause for Hanna. What will Sakura do now that she is in the base of the Brotherhood of Steel? What will Rin do to Kakashi for reading pporn? Wait until the next chapter!

The story will be changed to Shinobis of the Wastelands when I can change everything.


End file.
